


House Warming

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Threesome - F/M/M, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver, Felicity and Tommy celebrate their first night together in their new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Warming

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> I'm not telling this story in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you do the list is below.
> 
> 1\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 2\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 3\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 4\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 5\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 6\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 7\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 8\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 9\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 10\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 11\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 12\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 13\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 14\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 15\. Three (Part 13)
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this series, leave me a kudo or send me a comment. Our conversations have been the best part of writing this series. I'm always interested in hearing what you're thinking and what else you'd like to see in this universe. 
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

When Tommy Merlyn puts his mind to something, there is absolutely nothing he can't do. True to his word, he'd closed on the house in Cobble Hill a week after they made their all cash offer. Tommy Merlyn, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak all signed a deed to their home the same day they shared their clean tests results. Tommy was ready to move into their new home the day they became owners, but he also wanted their new home to be perfect. He hired interior designers and lovingly oversaw the renovations to their home. The walls were all repainted, the hard wood floors sanded and stained and the whole house was cleaned from top to bottom. All in all, it took eight weeks from the night he made the offer until he closed the door behind the last mover.

"Home sweet home," he grinned as he walked into the kitchen. The smile fell from his face when he realized that Oliver and Felicity were no longer where he left them. "Oliver. Felicity," he moved through the first floor of their home. The sound of Felicity giggling made his stomach flip. He'd been distracted the past eight weeks trying to prepare everything for their new home and the three of them hadn't been spending a lot of time together. He was painfully aware that Oliver and Felicity had been spending a lot of alone time together and he'd been feeling a bit left out. Oliver and Felicity had a way of speaking in shorthand with one another that sometimes made him feel like a spectator. They spent all day together working side by side and then spent the night together saving the city. He sometimes worried that they had more in common with one another than he did with either of them.

He took the stairs two at a time, anxious to begin his new life with Oliver and Felicity in their new home. He paused in the entry of their bedroom to watch his two lovers making their brand new California king bed.

"Hospital corners? Really, Oliver?" Felicity teased as Oliver carefully folded a corner of the sheet back, "I'm pretty sure those corners won't last the night."

"They will if I do it right," Oliver grinned as he tucked in a corner.

"If you do it right, they definitely won't," Tommy waggled his eyebrows at Felicity and she winked at him in appreciation of his innuendo.

Felicity shook out the duvet over the bed and watched it sail onto the top of the bed, "Hey, Tommy, can you get me that metal garbage can?"

Tommy picked up the trashcan and walked it over to her. She smiled up at him and handed him a lighter. He raised a lone eyebrow, "What are we setting fire to?"

She bit her bottom lip as she grinned, "I thought we could have a little ceremony tonight."

The sound of a champagne cork popping behind him, dragged their attention away from the garbage can. Oliver poured three glasses of champagne and handed one to each of his lovers, "To new beginnings."

The three of them touched their glasses together and drank. Tommy's curiosity had been peaked by the garbage can and lighter, "So, what's this ceremony?"

"Since burning latex is probably dangerous, I thought we could just burn the boxes," she held out three empty condom boxes. "I know it's just symbolic, but,"

Tommy put his glass down and took a box from her hand, "I love symbolism. I'm ready to burn whatever you ask me to as long as it means I never have to wear another one for the rest of my life."

Oliver followed Tommy's lead, "I couldn't agree more."

Each of them lit a corner of the box they held. Once the box caught fire, they dropped it into the trash can. Tommy watched a flame lick at the edge of the can, "We're not about to burn our new home down, are we? I'd rather not explain to the insurance adjuster that we were having a symbolic condom burning ceremony."

Oliver nodded his head and looked to Felicity, "It's burned enough, right?"

Felicity ran into the bathroom and grabbed the glass from the sink. She returned to their bedroom and doused the flames, "The ceremony is officially concluded."

Tommy laughed and pulled her into his chest, "I'm pretty sure the ceremony is only concluded after we don't use condoms."

Felicity kissed him, "I do believe you're right." She clapped her hands, "Okay, first things first, we're testing out that shower, right now."

Tommy's shirt was off before Felicity had even finished speaking. He was about to drop it onto the floor when he noticed the wounded look on Oliver's face, "Okay, buddy," he started to look around the room, "I know you have a hamper hidden in here somewhere."

Oliver's face lit up in a smile, "It's in the closet."

Tommy and Felicity followed Oliver into the closet and all three of them stripped naked and dropped their clothing into the hamper. Felicity started to giggle as she caught their reflection in the mirror, "I think the hamper thing is kind of killing the spontaneity of the sexy first shower together thing." Oliver captured Felicity's mouth in his and slowly licked into her mouth. Tommy landed a quick slap on her ass that made her jump, "Hey."

Oliver took hold of Tommy and Felicity's hands and led them into the master bath, "Felicity, don't ever underestimate the sexiness of a hamper or that when you're naked, everything you do is sexy."

"I don't know how I feel coming in second to a hamper," Felicity teased.

"How do you think I feel? At least you made the list with the hamper," Tommy gave Oliver his widest, saddest puppy eyes he could muster.

Oliver stalked towards them, backing them slowly toward the shower. Tommy's back collided with the cold glass wall and  a small hiss escaped his lips. Felicity's back collided with Tommy's chest right before Oliver's chest pinned her in place. Oliver swooped down and captured Felicity's lips in a searing kiss. He took hold of Tommy's hips as he rubbed his erection against Felicity's belly.  Tommy's arms slid around Felicity. He cupped one of her breasts and rolled her nipple between his fingers. With his other hand he took hold of Oliver's erection and began to pump him. Oliver lifted his lips from Felicity's and took possession of Tommy's.

The three tumbled into the large walk-in shower. They took turns soaping one another up and teasing one another with caresses that were enough to arouse but never enough to satisfy. As soon as they were rinsed off, Felicity dropped to her knees and took Tommy's cock into her mouth as Oliver devoured him in a kiss, "I'm so close," Tommy gasped.

Oliver and Felicity instantly pulled away from him and Oliver turned off the shower. He laced his fingers through Tommy's and led him out of the shower. A large soft white towel was wrapped around Tommy's shoulders and Oliver began to gently dry him off. Oliver sucked one of Tommy's earlobes into his mouth and Tommy rocked his hips into Oliver's. "Patience," Oliver whispered, "tonight is all about you."

He looked up to see Felicity watching him as she ran a towel over her head, "Don't look so surprised. This house was your idea. Oliver and I want you to know how grateful we are for all your hard work and how much we love you."

His protest died on his lips when Oliver dropped to the floor in front of him and took his cock into his mouth, "Fuck, Ollie."

Tommy clutched the back of Oliver's head as his warm wet mouth slid over him. Felicity smiled at him as she combed out her hair, "Careful, Oliver. We have plans, remember?"

Oliver rocked back on his heels and released Tommy with a pop, "Oh, I remember." Oliver stood to his full height dragging his body along Tommy's. Oliver's hands landed on Tommy's ass and he pulled him against him so their erect cocks rubbed together. Oliver playfully bit on Tommy's bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. His tongue licked into Tommy's mouth and flicked against the roof of his mouth. Tommy couldn't keep the moan from escaping his lips and Oliver's hips jerked against him in response.

Felicity took their hands and led them into the bedroom, She positioned Tommy at the edge of the bed with his knees pressed against the mattress, "Get on your hands and knees."

He lowered himself onto the mattress and gave a little gasp when Oliver pulled on his hips and brought him closer to the edge of the mattress. Felicity opened their nightstand and retrieved the bottle of lube they only used when Tommy and Oliver had anal sex. His mouth went dry. They'd never had anal sex with Felicity awake before. Oliver draped his chest across Tommy's back and kissed a line across his shoulders. "Relax," he whispered, "we won't do anything you don't want to do."

Tommy looked up at Felicity with concern, "Are you sure?"

She crawled over to him on all fours and kissed him, "I love you, all of you. This is just a part of us." She dropped onto her back and slid her head beneath his. She linked her arms around his neck and lowered his mouth to hers.

Just as Felicity's tongue licked into Tommy's mouth, Oliver's tongue licked from his balls to his puckered hole. "Oliver," he gasped as he pushed back against Oliver's face. Oliver took a firmer hold of Tommy's ass and spread his cheeks. Oliver's tongue continued to lick and prod his hole and Tommy got lost in the pleasure. Felicity pushed his arms further apart and she slid further beneath him. Oliver pressed on his lower back and Tommy lowered himself until he was resting against Felicity's slightly bent knees. Her hands wrapped around his cock and guided him into her mouth, "Felicity."

Oliver's lips landed on the base of Tommy's spine. The sensation of the cool lube that Oliver was massaging around his hole was biting in comparison to the burning heat of his skin. Oliver pressed a finger against his hole but did not push inside him. Tommy clenched his ass and when he relaxed, his hole easily swallowed Oliver's finger inside. Oliver thrust inside him gently as he waited for Tommy's inner muscles to relax. After their initial failed attempt at penetrative sex they'd redoubled their efforts and had, much to both of their relief, finally succeeded in making it an enjoyable experience for both of them. "Tommy, the noises you're making are fucking beautiful." Oliver added a second finger and bent them so they rubbed softly against his prostate."

"So, fucking good," Tommy panted. Oliver's fingers kept pace with Tommy's thrusts into Felicity's mouth. Her hands on his abs kept him from going too deep and gave her some control over his movements. "So close," Tommy gasped and Oliver added a third finger. His fingers stopped thrusting and just began to stroke his prostate, "Oh god, right there Ollie, don't stop, don't stop." The sensation of Felicity's warm wet mouth around him as Oliver stroked him from within was overwhelming and he cried out as he climaxed. He shuddered as Felicity swallowed around him and would've completely collapsed on top of her if Oliver hadn't wrapped his arms around his waist.

Felicity rolled out from beneath Tommy and Oliver released him. Tommy rolled onto his back as his heart hammered in his chest, "Somebody kiss me."

Oliver crawled up his body and claimed Tommy's lips, "How was that?"

Tommy grinned as Oliver continued to kiss him, "Pretty amazing, consider me thanked."

Oliver's scruff brushed against Tommy's neck as he kissed a path down his throat, "We're just getting started. Hold on tight, buddy. We're going to fuck you dry."

Tommy groaned as Oliver's lips continued to trail across his chest and abs. His hands reached for Felicity who was smiling as she watched them, "Are you okay?"

She leaned forward and kissed him. He could taste himself on her lips. His hands trailed up her sides until he palmed her breasts. She gasped against his lips when he rolled her nipples between his fingers, "This is supposed to be about you."

He smiled, "Good, because I fucking love your tits."

Felicity laughed, "Then they're all yours."

Tommy's back bowed off the bed when Oliver rolled his nipple between his teeth and palmed his flaccid cock. "Felicity," he reached for her hips, "I want to taste you."

"Not yet, babe. We have plans." Felicity pulled on Oliver's hair and he left Tommy's nipples to give her a quick kiss.

Oliver returned his lips to Tommy's, "Let us do this for you. It will make us happy."

The smile on Oliver's face made Tommy's heart clench. He turned to look at Felicity who was smiling at him in the same way. In that moment, he realized how ridiculous it was for him to believe that they loved each other more than they loved him, "Okay." He was surprised by how light he felt after he agreed to allow them to make him the center of their focus. He was loved and he knew it with certainty. By accepting their love it was like all of the sleights and blows his father rained upon him were getting burned away. He felt like he could float from the sheer joy that was coursing through his veins. He kissed Oliver with renewed fervor as his hand wrapped around Oliver's cock and squeezed.

Oliver pulled away with a groan and pulled Tommy's hand away, "This will be over way too soon if you don't stop."

Felicity's mouth replaced Oliver's against Tommy's lips and Oliver resumed his trail down Tommy's abs. He kissed and nipped along Tommy's hips, ignoring his hardening cock as his lips traveled across his thighs and along his calves. The feel of their mouths and hands against him was overwhelming and his brain nearly short circuited when Oliver's lips surrounded his cock and swallowed him down to the base. Tommy's hips arched off the bed and he cried out, "Fuck," as his hands fisted in the sheets.

Tommy felt the bed shift next to him and he was aware of Felicity getting off the bed. His eyes were screwed shut as Oliver's mouth and hands worked his cock and balls. He felt Felicity's hands run up his legs and gently lifted his feet so his knees were bent. Tommy's head lifted up to watch her and she smiled innocently. Her head disappeared behind Oliver and he felt lube start to drip beneath his balls. When Felicity's finger swirled around his puckered hole, he went rigid with worry, "Felicity."

Her head popped up over Oliver's shoulder, whose attention did not waiver from his task of swallowing Tommy's cock. "Everything okay?" she asked with concern.

Tommy looked to Oliver. This was outside the norm of their usual sexual activity and he was feeling a bit panicked, "What are you doing?"

Her brow furrowed and she frowned, "Did I do something wrong?"

He looked at Oliver again who raised his eyebrows in amusement. The only indication that Oliver was paying attention to the conversation going on over his head was that he'd slowed his ministrations. Tommy looked back to Felicity who looked worried, "No."

She let out a breath in relief, "Oh, good. I've been practicing on Oliver so I'd be good at it for you tonight. He's been a very patient guinea pig and, hopefully, you'll be reaping the benefits."

Oliver laughed around Tommy's cock and gave his lover a wink when Tommy looked at him in disbelief. Oliver and Felicity had been open with him about their one on one sex time over the past eight weeks, but had failed to mention that Felicity was getting a tutorial on anal play. His reply died on his lips when Oliver hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard just as Felicity pushed firmly against his taint. A sound that was somewhere between a groan and a grunt escaped his lips as the pleasure washed over him. When he regained his breath he realized that Felicity's fingers were buried inside him. She thrust into him in time with Oliver's mouth. Her fingers weren't long enough to reach his prostate, but the sensation of being full was bringing him quickly to his second orgasm of the night. Oliver released his balls and Felicity's slowly sucked them into her mouth, one at a time. Tommy's whole body began to tremble as the coil of building pleasure at the base of his spine tightened. His body contracted around Felicity's fingers, pulling her further inside and her fingers brushed against his prostate. Tommy's vision went white and his body went entirely numb, except for the pleasure exploding from his center. He roared as Oliver and Felicity tore the orgasm from him.

When he returned to his senses, Felicity was peppering his face with kisses. Oliver was on his back and covering his rock hard cock with lube. "I can't," Tommy reached for Oliver.

Oliver grinned, "I have faith. Come on, I need you to ride me."

Tommy groaned. His whole body felt like Jell-o. "I don't think my legs will work."

Oliver rolled over, "You say that every time, but you know it always feels better when you're in jelly limb mode."

Oliver was right. Anal sex was always more pleasurable when he was relaxed and had already climaxed. He looked again at Felicity and was once again worried what she would think of them if she watched them have anal sex. Felicity smiled at him, "Don't be shy on my account," she took his hand and put it between her legs, "I'm pretty turned on thinking about it."

Tommy propped himself on his elbows and kissed her. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears, "I love you."

"I love you too," she pulled him to a sitting position. She pressed her lips to his ear, "Show me how it's done."

Tommy shifted to his knees and crawled over to Oliver and gently pressed his shoulders until he was on his back. He straddled Oliver and leaned forward to kiss him, "I love you too."

Oliver smiled, "I love you."

Tommy reached behind him and slowly pumped Oliver's cock. He stood tall on his knees before he shifted his right leg so his foot was flat on the bed. Oliver took hold of Tommy's ankle and pulled it away from his body but towards the head of the bed. Tommy guided Oliver's cock to his entrance and he clenched his muscles. Once his muscles relaxed, he slid onto Oliver's cock.

"Fuck, Tommy. You feel so good," Oliver reached for him with the hand that wasn't holding his ankle.

Tommy took hold of Oliver's hand and began to lower himself further onto his cock. Tommy let out the breath he was holding and smiled at Oliver, "We're getting so much better at this."

Oliver laughed, "Hell yeah, we are." Oliver thrust up into Tommy.

"Yeah, fuck me, Ollie." Tommy and Oliver worked together thrusting into and against one another. The position didn't allow for maximum body contact and intimacy, but it was the position Tommy found to be the most pleasurable and gave Oliver the best position to hit his prostate with each thrust. His cock was suddenly erect again as Oliver chased him to the edge. Felicity was immediately at his side and wrapped her lubed fingers around him and began to pump him. His head fell backwards and he reached for Felicity. She wrapped her arm around his waist and he lowered his eyes to hers, "Kiss me."

Their kiss was sloppy, wet and hot. Her hand twisted around him as she flicked her wrist and he saw stars, "Felicity," he gasped, "just like that, don't stop." Oliver's pace increased to match Felicity's and Tommy spilled his seed over her hand and onto Oliver's chest. Oliver sat up as Tommy fell forward and wrapped his lover's legs around his waist. Tommy's orgasm pulled Oliver's cock deeper inside him until he was buried all the way. Oliver kissed Tommy's lips gently as he rolled them onto Tommy's back. Oliver's arms hooked beneath Tommy's thighs and he began to drive into him. Tommy clutched Oliver tightly to his chest and pressed kisses into his temple. Oliver's thrusts continued to rub against Tommy's prostate and he whimpered as he could feel another orgasm build.

Oliver lifted his head from where it rested against Tommy's neck and he grinned in triumph, "One more, Tommy."

Tommy's skin was slick with sweat as Oliver slid against him. He kissed Oliver, his arousal making him desperate, "Ollie, please."

Oliver picked up the pace, but soon began to lose his rhythm as he approached his own climax. Tommy's entire body went rigid before a dry orgasm rippled through him "Fuck, Ollie."

Tommy contracted around Oliver like a vice, "Tommy," Oliver panted as his hips stuttered through his orgasm. He gently withdrew from Tommy and allowed his legs to drop back onto the mattress before Oliver dropped on top of him. He kissed Tommy softly, "Hey, are you okay?"

Tommy's eyes remained closed and he hummed, "Yeah, but I don't think I'll ever move again"

Oliver rolled over onto his back and smirked, "I told you we'd fuck you dry."

"I'll never doubt your word again." Tommy lifted his head off the pillow, "Where's our girl?"

"Right here," Felicity was laying naked on her new chaise smiling at him, "admiring the view."

He flexed his fingers at her, "You're too far away."

She retrieved two water bottles from their dresser and handed one to each of them, "You guys need to hydrate."

Tommy sat up and chugged the entire bottle of water, "Do I hear water running?"

Felicity picked up the bottle of champagne and smiled at him, "I've been dying to try out the tub since you first showed us the house. Care to join me? I'm pretty sure it seats six."

"As long as it holds three, that's all I care about," Tommy swung his legs over the side of the bed. He crooked his finger at Felicity and she stepped between his legs. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, "Thank you."

She ran her fingers through her hair, "For what?"

"For this," Tommy gestured at their bed, "and for trying something new to make me feel good."

She smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders, "I love you."

"I'm starting to get that now," he grinned. "I love you."

She leaned in and kissed him, "I'll be in the tub, don't keep me waiting."

Tommy watched the gentle sway of her hips as she disappeared into the bathroom. Oliver sat up behind him and ran his hand up his spine. He kissed Tommy's shoulder, "You okay?"

The brunette turned to face Oliver and smiled at him, "Thank you, for tonight. At the risk of inflating your ego, tonight has been in the top three of the best sex of my life."

"Just the top three? I'll have to try harder, the night's not over." Oliver cupped Tommy's face and kissed him, "Thank you for all of this. I never dreamed any of this could be possible and I only  have it because of you."

Tommy laughed, "I do have a good idea from time to time."

Oliver placed his hand over Tommy's heart, "You, me and Felicity. This house, our home. These are two great ideas, thank you."

Tommy stood up and offered Oliver his hand, "Our girl is waiting for us and I never like to keep a lady waiting."

Oliver allowed Tommy to pull him to his feet, "I love you, Tommy Merlyn."

"I'll never get tired of hearing that," Tommy smiled. "I love you, Ollie Queen."

Oliver took Tommy's hand and led him into the bathroom. Felicity was reclining in the tub, surrounded by a mountain of bubbles. Oliver slipped into the tub, facing Felicity. Tommy slid into the tub behind her, his legs bracketing her hips. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and sighed in contentment. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand and as his other danced across her abdomen. He tugged on her industrial piercing with his tongue, "Ms. Smoak, you are way behind on orgasms this evening and I think it's about time that we catch you up."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> I had several requests to see a fic with Oliver and Tommy having penetrative sex and to see a fic with one of the guys as the center of attention in the bedroom. I hope this fic satisfied both sets of readers. This is the first time I've written M/M smut and I hope I did it justice and made it sexy.
> 
> I will have something up over the weekend. I'm still working on the multi chapter fic for this series. It might have gotten away from me, I need to create an outline so I don't go completely off the rails.


End file.
